emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6882 (30th May 2014)
"With Chas's confession playing on his mind, James ignores Moria's objections and tells her the truth about Adam - but her reaction isn't what he expected; Dan grows jealous of Kerry and new houseguest Laurent; Diane discovers Eric's big plans for Val; and Donna warns Ross not to sell on the stolen goods as the police are looking for them. However, he soon arranges a meeting with a buyer." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Val is ecstatic as she works her way through all the fan mail, but her face drops when she opens the Decree Nisi. Eric doesn't seem bothered by it and she is convinced that he is trawling internet dating sites. Diane prepares for her holiday to Spain with Debbie. Cain gives her 500 euros for her and the kids to have a good time. A jealous Dan is suspicious that Laurent is milking his injuries. Donna visits the garage to organise Ross shifting the stolen goods. With Chas's confession playing on his mind, James warns Moira that he is going to tell Chas that Adam is his son. Moira begs him to reconsider, but he is adamant that Chas needs to know if they are to have any chance of a normal relationship. Donna and Ross find themselves kissing once more, only to be nearly caught by Cain. Dan walks in on Kerry and Laurent looking cosy, Kerry assures him that Laurent is gay, but Dan is less than convinced. Val finds out Tiny has agreed to drop the charges against her. She confesses her concerns about Eric to Diane. James confesses all to Chas and explains the history between him and Moira, but Chas's reaction isn't what he expected when she realises Cain doesn't know. Rhona, Marlon, Paddy, Donna, April and Leo celebrate Leo's birthday in The Woolpack. Ross walks into the pub and Donna warns him not to do anything with the gear as the police are now looking for it. Diane finds out what Eric is really up to. He is going to surprise Val as he is setting up The Valerie Pollard Foundation and is currently looking for fundraising ideas. Ross arranges to meet with a buyer. Chas tells James that she can't lie to her brother Cain and will have to tell him the truth. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *James Barton - Bill Ward *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast *Laurent - Alexander Devrient Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, Hallway, Backroom, Front exterior *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Dingle & Dingle - Garage, Forecourt *Dale View - Living room, Hallway *Café Main Street - Public café, Exterior *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Pollard's Barn - Living room/kitchen Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes